Alergias
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Después de un tiempo saliendo juntos, llega el gran día. Greg cenará en casa de Mycroft y estará impaciente por todo aquello que pudiera pasar. Aunque seguro que lo que ocurre no entraba dentro de sus planes como "noche perfecta".


**Oh esos maravillosos retos en los que me obligo a escribir algo decente y con coherencia XD**

 **El reto fue propuesto por el grupo de facebook "Mystrade is Real 4 us", de verdad si amáis a esta pareja pasaros por el grupo. No tiene pérdida.**

* * *

 **Alergias**

Greg suspiro profundamente y llamó al timbre. Llevaba dos meses teniendo citas semanales con Mycroft y aun así se ponía nervioso cuando lo veía. Y más ahora que por primera vez iba a su casa.

Y bueno, eso podía significar muchas cosas. Estaba listo. Aunque no supiera que esperarse.

Mycroft abrió la puerta y Greg le sonrió.

—Has llegado pronto —dijo Mycroft mirando su reloj — No está lista la cena aú.

—Puedo esperar fuera si lo prefieres... —murmuro Greg.

—Tranquilo, pasa. Te sirvo una copa de vino mientras esperas —le dijo mientras se apartaba del marco de la puerta.

Greg entro en la casa y dejo el abrigo en el perchero antes de seguir al hombre. La casa era más grande de lo que se esperaba, todo ordenado hasta el punto de la locura, y tenía cuadros que parecían sacados de una galería de arte.

Se mantuvo en silencio y le siguió hasta la cocina. Una habitación enorme con lo último en tecnología. Tenía un tablón de madera maciza en el centro que hacía sus veces de alacena.

—Huele genial, ¿qué estás cocinando?

Mycroft cogió una botella de vino de una estantería donde había muchas y saco dos copas.

—Verduras con especias y pescado al vapor —le dijo.

—Suena complicado... ¿Sabes cocinar?

—Y muy bien —le dijo Mycroft sonriendo —. Eso te lo aseguro.

Greg rio y vio como llenaba la copa antes de cogerla y darle un sorbo, quitándose un poco de estrés.

—¿Qué tal el día? —pregunto Mycroft cogiendo la copa y regresando a la olla.  
Greg sonrió.

—Solo papeleo, no es entretenido pero es necesario —murmuro —. ¿Y tú? ¿Sigue siendo secreto de estado?

Mycroft rio.

—Lo siento —dijo sonriéndole —. Pero así es, aunque puedo decirte que las reuniones que he tenido hoy han sido altamente satisfactorias para Inglaterra.

—Bebamos por eso —dijo Greg antes de alzar su copa y darle un generoso sorbo.

Mycroft rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Me gustaría mucho que hablemos de nuestro trabajo, criticar a compañeros molestos, explicar porque hemos tenido un mal día... —admitió Greg.

Mycroft sonrió un poco incómodo.

—Lo siento... Pero mi trabajo siempre es tan complicado que no creo que no haya nada que pueda contarte. Además, dado mi acercamiento con la familia real tengo firmado un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Si alguien se entera de algo de lo que pasa ahí, me podrían meter en la cárcel.

—Tampoco es como si fuera a contar algo... —se quejó Greg —. Es solo que... No sé, la verdad.

Mycroft suspiró y bebió de su copa mientras se acercaba a él.

—A mi también Greg, pero hay cosas que no pueden ser. Y de verdad que me gustaría pero no todo el mundo puede saber que la reina desayuna leche con cacao y bollería industrial.

Greg le miró sorprendido y Mycroft sonrió, se acercó a él y le besó.

—Poco a poco —admitió —. Soy muy cerrado, ya lo sabes.

—Ya, ya... —dijo Greg encogiéndose de hombros —. Tranquilo.

Mycroft se volvió hacia la olla mientras Greg le contaba los problemas que había tenido ese día en la oficina. Un rato más tarde ya estaba la cena servida en el comedor, Greg la miraba con curiosidad.

—Adelante —le dijo Mycroft—. No está envenenada, me has visto prepararla.

Greg rio y la probó, suspirando al instante.

—Dios, me voy a quedar aquí a vivir. Cocinas de vicio —dijo sorprendido.

Mycroft rio.

—No seas tan exagerado... Y no es vocación, fui a clases.

—¿De verdad?

—Ahá. Necesitaba hacerme la comida si no quería aumentar mi peso. Así que cocino con los mejores ingredientes, no necesito hacer régimen tan estrictos gracias a ello —dijo sonriendo.

Greg sonrió y continuó comiendo.

Un rato más tarde se encontraba en el salón viendo la tele. Mycroft se había sentado al lado del mientras le agarraba la mano.

—Podríamos subir a mi habitación —dijo Mycroft

Greg se tensó un poco y le miró sorprendido.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó

Mycroft asintió y le acaricio la nuca con la yema de los dedos.

—Si... Y podríamos ver que pasa... ¿Te parece bien?

Greg asintió y se puso de pie. Mycroft le imito y subió al piso superior, siendo seguido por Greg.

La habitación de Mycroft tenía una cama más grande que las normales de matrimonio. Tenía un escritorio de madera oscura y un ordenador sobre él.

Además había dos mesitas de noche a los lados, con dos lamparitas y un despertador.

—Me lo imaginé todo lleno de libros —murmuró Greg.

—Para eso tengo la biblioteca —dijo Mycroft encendiendo la luz —. La cama es para dormir, no necesito leer en ella.

Greg se mordió el labio y le miró.

—Así que para dormir...—dijo en un susurro.

Mycroft se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada.

—Ya me entiendes...

Greg rió y adquirió un poco de confianza, al menos no era el único que estaba de los nervios.

Mycroft suspiró profundamente y se rasco la nuca con una mano, casi arrepentido de la invitación, pero Greg le sonrió, le cogió la mano libre y lo atrajo hacia el para besarle el dorso antes de sentarse en la cama.

—Siéntate a mi lado —le pidió.

Mycroft le hizo caso y se colocó a su lado, le acaricio el rostro con la mano y se aproximó para besarle. Se tumbaron en la cama de lado pero a los pocos minutos, Greg cogió de la corbata a Mycroft y lo movió para que estuviera tumbado sobre él

—Mejor, gracias —murmuró Mycroft antes de besarle con ganas.

La ropa fue desapareciendo con rapidez, cada vez el uno estaba más cómodo con el otro y comenzaban a necesitarse. Cuando estuvieron desnudos, Mycroft se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y se movió un poco.

—Dios... —suspiró Greg —. Me vuelves loco —murmuró.

Mycroft rodeo con una mano la erección de Greg y la movió de arriba abajo.

—¿Puedo? —murmuró.

—Ah... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Darte placer, por supuesto —susurró Mycroft mientras movía la mano arriba y abajo.

Greg se mordió los labios y movió un poco hacia arriba.

—Có… ¿Cómo? —dijo Greg sin aliento.

—Ah —susurro Mycroft —. Sorpresa —dijo este.

Paró lo que estaba haciendo y se apartó de él para alcanzar la mesita de noche y sacar de uno de los cajones un preservativo. Greg gimió por la anticipación y aparto las manos de su estómago.

—Déjame... —pidió cogiéndolo.

Mycroft se lo tendió y observó atentamente como Greg lo abría y se lo colocaba, con las manos un poco temblorosas. El político sonrió y se las cogió con cuidado antes de agacharse y rozar con su nariz el miembro de Greg.

—Paciencia, cariño —susurro antes de introducírselo de una vez en la boca y hacer presión en la punta.

Greg suspiro de placer y cerró los ojos.

—Dios... —murmuró.

Cerró los ojos y se intentó concentrar en la boca de Mycroft que se movía alrededor de su miembro, pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Las manos comenzaban a picarle muchísimo y le ardían. Al mirárselas, tenía los dedos llenos de puntos rojos. Aunque eso no era lo peor, comenzó a sentir como su miembro ardía, y no por lo que hacía su pareja en ese momento.

—Mycroft. Mycroft para, para —le pidió asustado.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya llegas? —pregunto alzando la cabeza —. ¿Por qué estas llorando?

—No estoy… —dijo parpadeando con rapidez —. Quítame eso, quítamelo —se le exigió.

—¿Qué...? ¿EL condón?

—SI joder, quítalo. Por Dios, venga —suplico.

Mycroft le miro asustado y se lo quito descubriendo que estaba rojo y lleno de puntos rojos

—Espera, ¿¡eres alérgico al látex? —exclamó.

—Ah, dios como pica —dijo rascándose.

Mycroft le cogió de las muñecas y se las separo.

—¿Por qué no me has avisado? —exclamó.

—¿Y yo que iba a saber? Joder ráscame o algo no te quedes ahí —exclamó enfadado.

—¿Como que...? ¡Vístete! —exclamó soltándolo y cogiendo su ropa.

—¿Uh? ¿Para qué?

—Nos vamos al hospital a ver si se va a cerrar la garganta o algo. Se te están hinchando los ojos.

Greg se puso los pantalones sin ropa interior y se colocó la camisa.

—Joder... —dijo frotándose las manos contra el pantalón —. Dios, arde...

Mycroft le cogió de la muñeca y tiro de él para salir de la casa. Fuera ya esperaba un coche con un conductor. Greg se sentó detrás y se rasco una mano con la otra.

—¿Qué clase de hombre de 40 años no sabe que es alérgico al látex? ¿Es que nunca has usado un puñetero condón?

—No. Nunca... —dijo molesto.

—¿Por qué?

—Joder Mycroft tienes mi edad, de adolescente estas cosas no se usaban.

—¿Y con tu ex mujer?

—Ella se tomaba la píldora... Solo me hice un análisis después de divorciarme definitivamente.

—¿Y?¿Que salió?

—Limpio —dijo mirándole ofendido —. Joder Mycroft si hubiese tenido algo te lo hubiese dicho. Joder...

Llegaron a una clínica privada y entraron por la puerta de urgencias y fueron al mostrador. Mycroft le comento la situación sin tan siquiera sonrojarse y un celador les hizo pasar por unas puertas que daba a las diferentes salas.

Mientras entraban escuchaba una voz de conocida. Y cuando doblaron la esquina vieron al poseedor de esa voz de frente. Sherlock llevaba un apósito en la frente y discutía con John que iba a su lado.

—...deja de echarte la culpa. Ni tú ni yo sabíamos que el grifo iba a ceder y me iba a dar contra la alcachofa de la ducha. No me follabas tan fuerte como crees.

Al oír esa palabra Mycroft y Greg se pararon en seco de tal forma que Sherlock y John chocaron contra ellos.

—¿Qué...? —dijo y alzo la cabeza.

Greg juraría que fue la primera vez en su vida que vio a Sherlock sonrojarse. John se puso algo pálido y bajo la vista. Sherlock miro a Greg de arriba abajo y tosió.

—Jamás nos hemos visto aquí—dijeron los Holmes antes de empezar a andar en direcciones contrarias.

Greg se hubiese reído si no le lagrimearan los ojos. Siguió al celador y se metió en una habitación. Con la seguridad que le pensaba recordar eso siempre.

 **FIN**


End file.
